Shinobi Saga Online
by Kuroko tetsuya'Desu
Summary: Setelah menjalin hubungan beberapa tahun dengan asuna, kazuto akhirnya melamar asuna untuk menikah dengannya. Dengan hati gembira asuna menerima Lamaran dari kazuto, Namun hubungan mereka terhambat karna sang ibu mempelai wanita Yuuki Kyoko tidak merestui hubungan mereka. Namun mereka berdua tetap bersikeras melangsung pernikahan dan akhirnya memiliki seorang anak...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer :

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Sword Art Online © Reki kawahara**

Rating : T

.

.

.

 **Summary** :Setelah menjalin hubungan beberapa tahun dengan asuna, kazuto akhirnya melamar asuna untuk menikah dengannya. Dengan hati gembira asuna menerima Lamaran dari kazuto, Namun hubungan mereka terhambat karna sang ibu mempelai wanita Yuuki Kyoko tidak merestui hubungan mereka. Namun mereka berdua tetap bersikeras melangsung pernikahan dan akhirnya memiliki seorang anak...

.

.

.

 **Prolog**

 **9 October 2030**

Seorang balita berumur 2 tahun terlihat sedang merangkak menuju kearah seorang wanita cantik berambut orange-brownish chestnut dengan mata berwana hazel yang menjulurkan lengannya kearah si balita.

"Hora, Naru-chan ganbatte." kata si ibu balita itu. Kirigaya Asuna, Nama ibu dari si balita bergenre laki-laki berambut ligh blonde dan mata blue saphire yang sedang melancarkan gerakan merangkaknya.

Kirigaya Naruto. Nama dari sang buah pasangan kirigaya kazuto dan yuuki asuna yang kini berganti marga menjadi kirigaya Asuna. Sang ayah bekerja sebagai Kepala Programing Full-Dive Tokyo Corp Atau disingkat menjadi PFTC.

Pengalamannya dalam dunia game membuat kazuto dengan mudah menggapai jabatan itu, Tentu saja berkat dukungan dari Asuna. Asuna sendiri kini menjadi CEO dari RECTO corp, Sebuah perusahaan industri Electronik yang sebelumnya dipegang Yuuki Shouzou yang sangat dipandang oleh masyarakat pembisnis di Tokyo.

Asuna kembali menatap naruto dengan pandangan menyemangati, sementara Naruto kecil merangkak dengan sekuat tenaga mencapai lengan Asuna, sampai akhirnya ia sampai pada lengan Asuna.

" Yatta...kau berhasil Naru-chan." Teriak Asuna girang sambil mengangkat gemas Naruto, sementara naruto kecil memandang ibunya itu dengan datar. Melihat ekspresi datar putranya itu membuat Asuna mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Mou...Naru-chan tersenyumlah." Asuna mengembungkan pipinya saat naruto tetap menatap datar Asuna. "Hah.." pasrah, Asuna menghela nafas kemuadian jemari lentik menarik kedua pipi naruto keatas dan hasilnya narutopun tersenyum, walau dipaksa.

"Yosh..dengan begini kau tampak lebih kawaii..."

 **Ting Tong**

Asuna memalingkan pandangan saat mendengar bel dari depan rumahnya. "Tunggu ya Naru-chan." Asuna melangkah menuju kedepan rumah untuk membukakan pintu. Meninggalkan naruto sendiri diruang keluarga yang bisa dibilang luas untuk ukuran sebuah ruangan.

Naruto yang melihat kepergian ibunya itu mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh ruang untuk mencara sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya, dan akhirnya pandangan terkunci pada sebuah boneka rubah berwarna orange yang berada diatas sofa.

Sementara itu, Asuna yang tadi mendengar suara bel, membukakan pintu depan rumah mewahnya dan mendapati sosok suaminya yang berdiri didepan lawang pintu.

"Ara, kirito-kun...okaeri." kata Asuna sambil membawakan koper kerja kirito. "Tadaima, Asuna." balas Kazuto dengan senyuman hangat pada Asuna.

"Hari ini kau pulang cepat dari biasanya." kata Asuna mengawali topik pembicaraan dengan sang suami. "Yah..hari ini tidak ada acara rapat, jadi aku bisa langsung pulang...ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabar Naruto hari ini?" kali kazuto yang bertanya pada Asuna.

" Ha'i, masih sama seperti biasanya." jawab Asuna sambil melangkah bersama kazuto kearah ruang keluarga tempat Naruto diruang keluarga, Kazuto dan Asuna terkejut saat Naruto tengah berdiri dengan sanggahan Sofa, sedang berusaha menggapai boneka rubah dihadapannya.

Sialnya, kaki kecil Naruto belum bisa menahan berat tubuhnya terlalu lama, dan alhasil ia pun terjatuh kelantai yang beralaskan karpet mewah berwana merah. Asuna dan Kazuto serentak menutup mata Saat Naruto terjatuh keatas lantai.

Asuna langsung menghampiri Naruto yang terjatuh. " Naru-chan, Daijobu..?" kata Asuna khawatir sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala Naruto yang tadi sedikit berbenturan dengan lantai.

Memang Naruto tidak menangis, tapi wajah merengeknya terpampang jelas. "Yosh...Yosh...Yosh, kau ini anak yang kuatkan." Kazuto menenangkan Naruto yang mau menangis itu dengan memangkunya kedalam gendongan seorang ayah.

Asuna hanya tersenyum melihat seorang ayah yang menenangkan anak laki-lakinya. "Ah...aku baru ingat, besok tanggal 10 october kan, ulang tahunnya Naru-chan." kata Asuna yang baru teringat hari special anak laki-lakinya itu.

"Oh..benar juga, jadi bagaimana Naruto? Mau mengadakan pesta." kata Kazuto bertanya pada naruto yang tentu saja belum mengerti maksud perkataan ayahnya ini.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kita undang teman-teman untuk merayakan ulang tahun Naru-chan." Asuna menggemukan usulnya. " Hooh, ide yang bagus, kalau begitu Klein, Liz, sillica, sinon dan suguha." kata kirito mengatakan daftar nama teman yang akan ia undang ke pesta ulang tahun Naruto."Ummp...jangan lupakan Egil-san juga." kata Asuna mengingatkan. " Ah..benar juga..haha sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan Egil, jadi hampir lupa."

 **10 October 2030**

Hari ini tepat pada hari minggu 10 october 2030 merupakan Hari spesial bagi Kirigaya Naruto karna Pada hari ini ia akhirnya menginjak umur 3 tahun. Halaman rumahnya kini sudah dipenuhi dekorasi khas ulang tahun pada umumnya. Dan saat ini ia sedang didandani oleh sang ibu.

" Mou..Naru-chan, tolong berhenti bergerak-gerak." kata asuna memperingati naruto saat ia hendak menyisir rambut pirang putranya itu, sepertinya Naruto tidak menyukai saat seseorang menyisir mahkota pirangnya ini.

Setelah perjuangan berat, akhirnya Asuna selesai menyisir rambut Naruto. "Yosh, dengan begini selesai sudah." namun rasa senang Asuna tidak bertahan lama ketika rambut naruto dengan sendirinya kembali ke keadaan sebelum disisir.

Asuna melongo tidak percaya. " Ahaha...biarkan saja Asuna, Rambut naruto tidak mau dirubah dari posisi awalnya lho." Kata Kazuto yang muncul dari balik pintu masuk kamar Naruto.

Asuna menatap sebal kearah Kazuto. " Kirito-kun sendiri kenapa belum berganti pakaian?" kata Asuna memandangi Kazuto yang kini hanya memakai kaus hitam polos Favoritnya dengan bawahan celana hitam yang sama-sama polos.

"Eh? Aku begini saja juga tidak apa-apa, lagi pula ngak ada salahnya memakai pakaian ini." kata Kazuto dengan penuh percaya diri sambil memamerkan ketampannya pada Asuna.

" Hah..Ayah dan Anak sama saja." Asuna menghela nafas pelan melihat kemiripan antara Naruto dan Kazuto yang sama-sama tidak menyukai perubahan style awal..

* * *

Para tamu undangan yang mereka undang ke acara ini adalah teman-teman kazuto dan Asuna sewaktu terjebak dalam insiden SAO, Atau sering diberi julukan SAO survivors.

Pesta nampak tengah berlangsung meriah didepan halaman rumah yang mewah namun sederhana milik Kazuto dan Asuna. Semuanya terhilat akrab satu sama lain, setelah memberi hadiah pada naruto, mereka kembali berkumpul untuk sekedar mengenang masa 'kan naruto sendiri terlihat sibuk mengacak-ngacak kue ulang tahunnya.

"Yaho..Naru..-chan." seorang gadis belia dengan rambut hitam pendek mengenakan baju maxi dress setelan Red + Black menyapa naruto sebelum akhirnya menggendong tubuh naruto.

"Nee...Nee, Naru-chan mengenali nee-san tidak?" tanya gadis itu pada naruto yang menatap datar dirinya. "Seperti biasa pandanganmu masih tetap datar." katanya sambil tersenyum miris.

"Yo..sugu, apa kabar." sapa kazuto pada gadis bernama lengkap kirigaya merupakan adik atau lebih tepatnya sepupu perempuannya.

"Ha'i, aku baik-baik saja, bagaimana denganmu, onii-chan." kata suguha. "Kau bisa lihat sendiri'kan." balas kazuto singkat. "Lama tak jumpa Asuna-Nee." kali ini suguha menyapa Asuna yang berada disamping kazuto.

"Ha'i, lama tak jumpa, suguha-chan." Asuna membalas sapaaan suguha. "Lalu...bagaimana kabarmu Naru-chan."

Sang empun yang ditanya malah sibuk mengigiti lilin ulang tahun yang entah sejak kapan ia terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah laku bocah yang satu ini.

"Oh ya sugu, apa kau mengajak shinichi kemari?." kirito kembali mengawali topik pembicaraan. "Ummu..shinichi-kun masih harus mengikuti pelajaran di kampus, jadi ia tidak bisa datang." balas sugu sambil terus menggoda naruto yang sedari mengigiti lilin melulu.

"Hoy-hoy kalian sedang membicarakan apa?." seorang lelaki yang mengenakan bandana merah dikepala dan baju khas kantoran menyapa mereka. "Yo klein, kabar baik?" kata kazuto menyambut sahabat seperjuangannya dulu di SAO. "Baik apanya, belakangan ini aku merasa berada dalam kondisi yang memprihatinkan." keluh klein pada kazuto. "Heh..nampaknya kau kesulitan saat menghadapi masalah rumah tangga ya."

Asuna dan suguha terkekeh menahan tawa tatkala mengerti maksud candaan kazuto.

"J-Jangan meledek ku..." merekapun tertawa bersama-sama dengan gembira.

Pesta sudah berlangsung selama beberapa jam, dan sepertinya para tamu undangan pun lekas mulai berpamitan pada Kazuto dan Asuna.

Akhirnya semua tamu undangan pun telah pergi dan menyisakan kazuto, asuna, naruto dan suguha. " saa..onii-chan, sepertinya aku juga harus segera pergi." kata suguha pada kazuto. "Ohh...jaa nee...kapan-kapan mampirlah lagi kemari, ya." kata kazuto. " tentu saja, aku pasti akan datang untuk bertemu dengan naru-chan.." kata suguha sambil mengelus-ngelus rambut naruto yang kini ia berada dalam pangkuan Asuna.

" soredewa...jaa nee." kata suguha berjalan sambil melambaikan tangan dan dibalas lamabaian tangan juga oleh Kazuto dan Asuna. Sedangkan naruto masih tetap sama, mengerogoti lilin ulang tahunya yang ke 3.

" Lebih baik kita masuk kedalam saja,nee...Naru-chan." saran asuna. " Yah, ide bagus." respon Kazuto.

 **Drrrrrt**

Belum sempat mereka melangkah, smartphone milik Kazuto berdering tanda ada panggilan masuk. Ia pun menggambil smartphonenya dan membaca nama si pemanggil. Asuna yang penasaran menatap Kazuto dengan pandangan yang bisa diartikan ' siapa itu'

" Kikuoka-san." setelah Kazuto menjawab rasa penasaran Asuna, ia pun mengambil beberapa langkah dari Asuna untuk menjawab telpon tersebut. Sedangkan Asuna yang merasa Kazuto akan bicara agak lama memutuskan untuk membawa Naruto masuk kedalam rumah.

Sesampainya di ruang keluarga, Asuna merebahkan tubuhnya keatas sofa nyaman. " Hah...ternyata lelah juga menggendong mu seharian, Naru-chan.." Asuna mengeluh pada naruto. " tapi tetap saja menyenangkan' kan." namun ia melupakan rasa lelahnya saat milihat naruto mengedip-ngedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

Mulut naruto membentuk hurup O beberapa saat setelah itu. " apa kau lelah ,naru-chan?" tanya asuna. Naruto merespon dengan membenamkan kepalanya didepan dada Asuna. Asuna hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengelus-ngelus mahkota pirang putranya.

Beberapa menit kemudian kazuto datang. " Gomen Asuna, aku harus pergi ke perusahaan dulu." kata kirito pada Asuna. " Heh? Apa ada Masalah?" tanya Asuna.

" Bukan, tadi kikuoka-san mengatakan ada perusahaan Asing yang ingin menjalin kerjasama dengan PFTC." kata kirito menjawab pertanyaan asuna.

" Belakangan ini PFTC mendapat permintaan kerja sama terus...Padahal baru 1 bulan saat PFTC menerima Jalinan kerja sama dengan perusahaan asing." Ucap Asuna sambil menggendong naruto menuju kearah kamar tidur miliknya.

" Yah, mungkin karna mereka melihat tingkat perkembangan PFTC yang begitu pesat, sehingga menarik minat untuk melakukan kerja sama." ucap kirito.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" Jaa Asuna. Ittekimasu." ucap kazuto yang kini sudah memakai baju formal berwarna serba hitam ke pada Asuna, kemudian ia melangkah menuju kearah Mobil Mercedes hitam miliknya.

" Itterasai.." kata asuna pada kirito yang sudah pergi menggunakan Mercedes hitam itu, Asuna pun hendak masuk kedalam rumah...

 **Tut Tut..**

Namun niatnya terhenti ketika ia melihat sebuah mobil mewah lain yang berwarna putih nuncul sesaat setelah kepergian Kazuto. Asuna menatap heran kearah mobil itu.

 **Cekleck**

Dari dalam mobil itu, keluarlah wanita setengah baya yang cukup tinggi. Meskipun dia kurus, bingkai padatnya menghilangkan rasa kelangsingan. Rambutnya, yang berwarna cokelat, terbelah ke sisi-sisi yang terpotong rapi di sepanjang rahangnya. hidungnya yang tinggi dan rahangnya, begitu juga keriput di dekat mulutnya menimbulkan kesan dingin. Dan ia memilik warna mata coklat.

"Okaa...-san."

* * *

Diruang tamu terlihat Asuna sedang berhadapan dengan kaa-sannya yang bernama Yuuki Kyoko itu, Asuna menuangkan teh hangat yang tadi ia ke gelas yang telah disiapkan untuk Kaa-sannya.

" Ada apa Ibu datang kemari." kata Asuna mengawali pembicaraan. " Apa begitu caramu menyambut orang tua sendiri?" kata kyoko dengan datar sambil menyesap teh yang disodorkan oleh asuna. " B-bukan begitu maksudku...C-Cuma jarang saja melihat ibu datang kemari tanpa ada urusan penting.." ucap Asuna sedikit gagap.

" Hah...Jujur saja, sebenarnya okaa-san tidak memiliki waktu untuk datang kesini." Jelas kyoko sambil menaruh gelasnya diatas meja, ia kemudian menyodorkan sebuah dokumen yang dibungkus dalam sebuah map coklat.

" Tapi, aku juga tidak bisa terus menyimpannya." lanjut Kyoko sambil menyerahkan dokumen itu kepada Asuna, Asuna menerima kemudian membaca dokumen itu.

Matanya kemudian terbelalak kaget ketia ia selesai membaca keseluruhan isi dokumen itu. " Pemindahan Hak Asuh...Naruto?" kata Asuna dengan pandangan tidak percaya. " benar, mulai hari ini hak asuh Naruto dioegang olehku." Ujar kyoko sambil menatap dingin Asuna.

" T-tunggu sebentar okaa-san, apa maksud dari semua ini?" Asuna meminta penjelasan pada Kyoko. " Bukankah semua sudah dijelaskan oleh dokument itu." balas kyoko sambil menutup matanya.

" Bu-bukan itu yang maksud, kenapa kaa-san tiba-tiba melakukan hal semacam ini...Naruto adalah anak'ku dan Kazuto-kun, kenapa kaa-san ingin memisahkan Naruto dari kami!?" jelas Asuna dengan nada yang sedikit ia tinggikan pada akhir kalimatnya.

" Karena ia adalah anak mu."

" Heh?"

" Dengar ya Asuna, kaa-san telah gagal dalam membina mu karna telah membiarkan laki-laki itu yang menjadi pendampingmu." kata kyoko dengan nada sinis pada kata ' laki-laki itu.' " Apa yang ibu katakan? Memangnya ada apa dengan Kazuto-kun?!" ucap Asuna pada Kyoko.

" Bukankah kaa-san sudah melarangmu, untuk tidak berhubungan dengan bocah rehabilitasi game itu, karna itu, okaa-san tidak akan membiarkan kesalahan yang sama terulang kembali...Tidak, ini lebih masuk akal sebagai resiko atas semua pilihanmu."

Asuna terdiam mematung mendengar penuturan kyoko. Hatinya menjerit menolak semua yang dikatakan oleh Kyoko, namun tubuhnya terdiam mematung seperti mengakui penjelasan kyoko.

" Untuk beberapa tahun kedepan, kau tidak akan kuizinkan untuk bertemu dengannya, Asuna."

Kyoko bangkit dari tempat duduknya, kemudian ia pun melangkah kearah ruangan tempat Naruto sedang tidur. Kyoko pun kembali keruangan dimana Asuna berada sambil menggendong naruto yang masih tertidur pulas.

Asuna serentak berdiri menghadang Kyoko yang berniat langsung keluar dan meninggalkan tempat ini bersama Naruto. " Kumohon..tolong jangan lakukan ini, Kaa-san."

Pinta Asuna dengan Liquid bening yang mulai berjatuhan dari Pelupuk matanya.

" Tidak bisa... Ini juga demi masa depan anak ini." Kyoko membentak permintaan Asuna. " Kaa-san, sebagai orang tua Naruto, kamilah yang bertanggung jawab atas masa depannya, Karna itu...Karna itu.."

Asuna kembali mengemukakan argumenya pada kyoko, Namun kyoko menanggapinya dengan wajah dinginnya seolah ia menganggap wajah sedih Asuna hanya sebuah topeng yang dipasang untuk menggurungkan niatnya membawa Naruto.

Kyoko akhirnya melangkah melewati Asuna, " NARUTO..." Asuna menggenggam lengan kecil Naruto sesaat setelah Kyoko melewatinya. Namun entah kenapa lengannya serasa tidak kuat untuk menggenggam Naruto, kedua lengannya serasa lumpuh total saat mencoba untuk menahannya.

Dan pada Akhirnya Kyoko pun telah keluar dari rumah itu, membawa Naruto pergi bersamanya. Disisi lain, Asuna terlihat sangat terpukul dengan kejadian ini. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, Air matanya mengalir deras, pandangannya kosong menatap lantai.

" Naru...-chan... Hiks." .

.

.

.

 **8.30 PM**

" Tadaima." kazuto mengucap salam setelah ia membuka pintu rumah, namun aneh, tidak ada yang membalas salamnya. Biasanya Asuna akan langsung mambalas salamnya dan membawakan koper kerjanya, apa mungkin Asuna sudah tidur bersama Naruto.

Satu lagi hal yang mengganjal pikiran Kazuto, lampu dimatikan tapi pintu rumah tidak dikunci, Baru kali ini Asuna melakukan kecerobohan, kalau saja Kazuto bukan orang yang pertama datang maka kemungkinan rumahnya ini akan dobol oleh pencuria.

" Asuna?" setelah kazuto tiba di ruang tamu, samar-samar ia melihat Asuna sedang berada duduk diatas sofa berwarna putih itu. Kazuto pun berjalan kearahnya. " Ada apa? Jangan gelap-gelapan begini dong."

 **Clink**

Kazuto menyalakan saklar lampu yang membuat ruangan itu menjadi tersorot cahaya.

" Ya ampun, Asuna, lain kalau kau mau tidur duluan maka kunci dulu pintunya. Dimana Naruto? Apa di sudah tidur."

"..."

Kazuto merasa risih karna Asuna tidak merespon Nasihat maupun pertanyaannya, Kazuto pun melangkah kearah Asuna dengan wajah bingung, bingung karna ini kali pertamanya diacuhkan oleh istri sendiri.

Namun ketika Kazuto dapat melihat wajah istrinya, ia merasa sangat kaget saat melihat wajah Asuna tengah hanyut dalam kesedihan dan samar-samar ia dapat melihat pelupuk mata Asuna yang memerah tanda ia baru saja menangis.

" A-Asuna, apa kau baru saja menangis?" tanya Kazuto dengan ragu pada Asuna, Namun bukannya menjawab, Asuna malah meresponya dengan kembali mengalirkan Liquid beningnya yang membuat Kazuto dengan refleks mendekap Asuna.

" Gomen...Kazuto-kun..."

Hanya kata itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Asuna yang membuat Kazuto semakin bingung, sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi selama ia pergi?.

" Gomen..gomen...gomen." Kali ini Asuna semakin mengeratkan dekapan Kazuto.

" Ada apa, Asuna?" karna sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan rasa penasarannya, Kazuto membulatkan tekat untuk bertanya pada Asuna. " Naru-chan...Naru-chan..." kazuto merasakan Firasat buruk ketika mendengar nama putranya bersangkut paut dengan alasan keadaan Asuna sekarang ini.

" Ada apa dengan Naruto? Apa dia baik-baik Saja." tanya Kazuto pada Asuna yang kini sedikit menenangkan hatinya.

" kaa-san...membawa Naru-chan..." setelah mengatakan hal itu Asuna kembali menangis didekapan Kazuto. Sedangkan Kazuto yang mendengar hal itu membeku seketika...

" A-apa maksudmu? Kaa-san...membawa Naruto, apa maksudnya Asuna?"

Asuna tak sempat menjelasakan semua yang telah terjadi, karna ia merasa sangat lelah, baik lelah secara fisik maupun secara batin, fisik karna ia telah menumpahkan semua airmata dan tangisannya, batin karna harus menerima semua kejadian pahit dan berat secara serentak.

Kazuto yang tidak tega melihat kondisi Asuna yang begitu berantakan segera membawanya kekamar tidur dengan cara menggendongnya Bridal style. Setelah sampai dikamar mereka, Kazuto segera membaringkan tubuh Asuna diatas Kasur king sizenya itu.

" Ini pasti berat bagimu, Asuna. Dipisahkan dari Naruto oleh kaa-san.."

gumam lirih Kazuto sambil mengusap lembut kepala Asuna. Ia dengan jelas dapat melihat raut kesedihan terpampang diwajah cantik Asuna, Hal yang serupa berlaku bagi Kazuto, mana mungkin ada orang tua yang tidak merasakan kesedihan saat tidak dapat lagi melihat Anaknya

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: Hello minna-san, perkenalkan saya author baru yang baru bergabung dengan Fanfiction, ini juga merupakan Fic pertama yang saya buat, saya membuat fic ini secara spontan saat baru menonton Anime SAO. Jadi bila kalian menggangap Fic sedikit Aneh mohon dimaklumi ya...

Saya meminta pendapat Readers sekalian untuk memberitau bagaimana tanggapan kalian terhadap Fic ini, Bagus'kah, jelek'kah, sudah benar'kah, atau masih Ada yang salah...tolong beritahu saya pendapat kalian di kolom review...

Oh ya, dalam Fic ini ada beberapa hal yang perlu saya jelaskan.

Yang pertama, dalam Fic ini saya mengambil setting waktu 2030. Pada tahun ini, Asuna berumur 23 tahun, Kazuto 22 tahun, dan naruto 3 tahun. Asuna fan kirito menikah pada tahun 2027 atau sekitar umur mereka menginjak 20 dan 19 tahun lebih.

Kedua, kazuto telah menjadi seorang kepala sebuah perusahaan karna ia telah memiliki pemahaman yang membuat sebuah revolusi baru dalam teknologi Full-dive, tentu saja semua itu juga berkat bantuan dari kikuoka yang mendukung Kazuto hingga menjadi seorang kepala perusahaan.

Ketiga dan terakhir, dalam cerita ini saya akan memusatkan pada Adventure yang akan dialami oleh naruto...

Mungkin hanya sampai situ A/N dari saya, sekian dan sampai jumpa...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer :

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Sword Art Online © Reki kawahara**

Rating : T.

.

.

.

 **Summary** :Setelah menjalin hubungan beberapa tahun dengan asuna, kazuto akhirnya melamar asuna untuk menikah dengannya. Dengan hati gembira asuna menerima Lamaran dari kazuto, Namun hubungan mereka terhambat karna sang ibu mempelai wanita Yuuki Kyoko tidak merestui hubungan mereka. Namun mereka berdua tetap bersikeras melangsung pernikahan dan akhirnya memiliki seorang anak...

.

.

.

 _ **(Domo...Watashi no Namae wa...)**_

 **9 Year Ago**

 **7 NOVEMBER 2039**

Tahun 2039... Nampaknya sudah 9 tahun berlalu setelah kejadian itu, kejadian yang membuat seorang Kirigaya Asuna tidak pernah tersenyum lagi, kejadian dimana ia kehilangan cahaya hatinya, kejadian dimana seorang ibu terpisah dari buah hatinya, dan masih banyak peryataan-peryataan lainnya.

9 tahun ini kebiasaan hidup Asuna berubah drastis menjadi sangat datar, kesehariaannya kini hanya pergi bekerja, menyiapkan makanan, kemudian mengurung diri dikamar. Biasanya ia akan melihat-lihat foto dirinya, Kazuto, dan Naruto, namun setelah melihat Foto-foto itu Asuna akan kembali menangis.

Kazuto merasa bahwa ia sangat tidak berdaya karna 9 tahun ini ia tidak bisa mendapat petunjuk tentang keberadaan Naruto, ia merasa sangat tidak berguna sebagai suami maupun seorang ayah karna tidak dapat mempertemukan seorang ibu dengan anaknya.

Kini Kazuto sedang berada di perusahaan, nampak ia tengah menandatangani berkas-berkas penting tentang kemajuan, kerjasama, pendapatan, dan kelangsungan perusahaan PFTC. Matanya menatap datar semua berkasnya, walaupun mata dan tangannya berfokus pada berkas-berkas itu, namun pikirannya terfokus pada keadaan Naruto. Kira-kira bagaimana keadaannya, Apakah ia menjadi anak baik atau tidak, dab semua pertanyaan lainnya.

 **Kriing.**

Kazuto menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya saat mendengar telepon kantor yang berada disamping meja kerjanya berdering. Kazuto pun mengangkat telepon itu.

" Ha'i, disini Kazuto." kata Kazuto pada sipenelepon.

[Tenchou...ada tamu untuk mu.] jelas suara yang berasala dari telephone itu, dari nada suaranya, bisa ditebak kalau yang menelpon itu adalah seorang Customer perempuan.

" Tamu?" tanya Kazuto memastikan, jarang-jarang ada tamu yang tidak membuat janji dulu dengannya.

[Ha'i, beliau sedang menunggu di ruang tamu lantai 2.] kata si customer itu memberitahukan tempat tamu yang tadi diberitahukan pada Kazuto.

" Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana." kata Kazuto sambil memutuskan sambungan telepon, ia pun segera bergegas menuju ruang tamu yang berada 1 tingkatan dari lantainya bekerja sekarang.

Dalam hati Kazuto merasa penasaran tentang orang yang ingin bertemu dengannya pada jam kerja seperti ini. Apakah itu kikuoka-san, ia memang seenaknya saja datang dan pergi, namun setidaknya ia pasti akan memberitahu kirito dulu. Atau apakah Asuna? Euh tidak tunggu, Asuna saat ini pasti sedang berada di RCT, tidak mungkin ia meninggalkan pekerjaannnya begitu saja, karna Asuna itu tipe orang yang tidak mau menyusahkan orang lain. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Kazuto sampai didepan pintu ruangan tempat tamunya sedang menunggu.

 **Tok Tok!**

" Permisi." Kazuto masuk kedalam ruang setelah tadi ia mengetuk pintu rungan tersebut. Saat sudah masuk, ia melihat seorang pri paruh baya dengan rambut yang sedikit beruban itu tengah duduk diatas sofa yang tersedia diruangan itu.

" Otou-san.." gumam Kazuto mengentahui siapa orang yang menjadi tamunya ini, orang yang menunggu Kazuto adalah Ayah mertua sekaligus kakek dari Naruto, Namannya adalah Yuuki Shouzou, Ayah dari Asuna dan Suami dari Yuuki Kyoko serta kakek dari Naruto.

" Hisashiburi, Kazuto-kun." sapa Shouzou ramah dengan senyuman kecil yang terulas pada wajahnya kepada Kazuto, kazuto menjawabnya dengan sedikit menundukan kepalanya. Setelah itu ia pun berjalan kearah sofa yang berhadapan dengan sofa yang sedang diduduki oleh shouzou.

" Oihisashiburi, tou-san." balas Kazuto pada Shouzou. " Rasanya jarang sekali melihat Tou-san datang ketempat ini, Apa ada sesuatu?" Kazuto memulai topik pembicaraan, Shouzou adalah orang yang sudah pensiun dari dunia perkantoran, jadi Kazuto merasa sedikit heran saja saat melihatnya ada dikantor.

" Ah tidak ada alasan khusus kok, aku cuma mau tau bagaimana kabarmu." balas Shouzou sepertinya ia sedang berbasa-basi agar situasinya tidak terlalu canggung. " Seperti yang bisa tou-san lihat, aku baik-baik saja kok."

Kazuto Mengatakan bagaimana keadaannya, namun ia hanya mengatakannya hanya untuk bagian luarnya saja, karna pada bagian dalam ia tidak baik-baik saja.

" Begitu ya, lalu bagaimana dengan keadaan Asuna, Apa ia masih mengurung diri?" kali ini raut wajah dan nada suara Shouzou menjadi terlihat dan terdengar khawatir dan sedih.

Kazuto yang mendengar pertanyaan ayah mertuanya ini hanya bisa menundukan wajah, ia merasa sangat malu karna ia tidak bisa menjadi suami yang baik bagi Asuna.

" G-gomennasai, Tou-san." Shouzou yang mengetahui jawaban dari reaksi Kazuto hanya bisa memasang senyum kecil. " kazuto-kun, ini semua bukanlah salah mu, harusnya aku bisa membujuk kyoko untuk menghentikan niatnya waktu itu, tapi aku gagal. Karna itu jangan anggap ini sebagai salahmu sendiri." kata Shouzou menenangkan Kazuto yang sedari tadi menunduk dalam kesedihan, Kazuto kemudian mengangkat kembali kepalanya dan kemudian menatap penuh harap pada Shouzou.

" tou-san, bisakah kau memberi tahu'kan dimana naruto sekarang berada?." pinta Kazuto pada Shouzou, ini memang kesempatan langka baginya untuk mengetahui keberadaan Naruto, namun Shouzou nampak memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain yang membuat firasat Kazuto menjadi tidak enak.

" gomennasai, Kazuto-kun... Sebenarnya beberapa tahun terakhir ini aku tidak tahu dimana berada."

Kazuto sangat terkejut, apa maksudnya ia tidak mengetahui dimana naruto sekarang berada? Bukankah selama ini naruto tinggal bersama mereka berdua.

" Apa maksudnya Tou-san?" tanya Kazuto. " Sebenarnya, 2 tahun lalu Kyoko membawa Naruto pergi ke Kyoto...namaun saat ia kembali ia berkata bahwa Naruto akan tinggal disana untuk sementara Waktu, tapi hingga kini Aku masih belum mengetahui tentang keberadaan Naruto, maaf." sepintas Kazuto memasang wajah kecewa, ternyata Kyoko jauh lebih perhitungan dalam mencegah kesempatannya untuk mengetahui keberadaan Naruto.

" Ha'i, daijobu desu."

* * *

Dilain tempat, Terlihat Asuna sedang menuju kekantor RCT menggunakan White BMW miliknya, Seperti hari-hari biasanya ia menuju kantor tanpa ada semangat sama sekali.

 _' Kira-kira sekarang naru-chan ada dimana? Apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Bagaimana tampangnya sekarang? Apa ia sudah makan? Apa ia belajar dengan benar? '_

Asuna benar-benar mengkhawatirkan kondisi naruto saat ini, walau pun ia sudah tidak melihat anaknya selama 9 tahun, namun tiada satu hari pun ia berhenti mencemaskan keadaan Naruto.

 **TIITT!**

Namun Karna saking terlalu memikirkannya, Asuna tanpa sada telah menerobos lampu. Dan disaat yang bersamaan seseorang tengah menyebrangi zebra cross.

Dalam gerakan Slow motion Asuna yang baru tersadar akan kecerobohannya langsung menginjak rem mendadak, sedang kan orang yang berada didepan jalur mobil yang dikendarai oleh Asuna hanya bisa diam dalam keterkejutan.

 **Sreeett**

 **Buakgh**

Asuna dapat mengerem mobilnya, namun sialnya kap depan mobilnya mengenai tubuh orang yang berada didepannya, Asuna termenung didepan stir mobilnya, apa yang sudah ia lakukan, baru saja ia menabrak orang.

Setelah beberapa saat Barulah Asuna tersadar dan langsung keluar dari mobilnya untuk melihat kondisi orang yang baru saja ia buat celaka. Setelah ia berlari kearah depan Asuna dapat melihat seorang remaja berambut pirang, mengenakan sebuah blazer putih dengan dalaman kemeja berwarna biru polos, dasi dan juga celana berwarna hitam.

" Apa kau baik-baik saja." tanya Asuna panik pada remaja yang baru saja ia tabrak, siremaja pun berbalik.

Alangkah terkejutnya Asuna, didepanya ia kini melihat wajah remaja itu. Wajah datar itu, mata sapphire, dan juga mahkota pirangnya... Benar-benar mirip dengan naruto. Asuna menutup mulutnya yang ternganga, apakah remaja yang ia tabrak...adalah Naruto?

" Ha'I...daijo..bu...desu."

"T-tunggu."

Asuna kembali panik saat remaja itu jatuh pingsan tatkala darah mengucur dari pelipis kanan bagian atas alisnya yang membuat mata kanan remaja itu tertutup darah. Karna panik, Asuna segera membawa remaja itu kerumah sakit menggunakan mobilnya.

 **Flash Back Before The Insiden**

 **P.O.V**

"Enggh.." Aku nampak mengerang tatkala mataku tersorot oleh sinar mentari yang masuk lewat jendela kamarku, ditambah oleh suara jam weaker yang memaksaku untuk segera bangun dari alam mimpi.

" boc-chama, apakah anda sudah bangun." aku mendengar seseorang mengetuk dan memanggilku, ah itu pasti Sayako-san, ia adalah pembantu rumah ini.

" Ha'i." balasku pada Sayako-san yang berada diluar kamarku, walau sederhana namun kamrku ini terlalu luas untuk disebut kamar. " Tolong segera bersihkan badan anda dan turun ke ruang makan..." lanjut sayaka-san dari luar. Akupun segera beranjak dari kasur ukuran Queen size ini dan langsung beranjak menuju kamar mandi yang berada dikamarku.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai membersihkan badan akupun mengenakan seragam sekolah baruku... Oh ya, aku ini merupakan pindahan dari Kyoto, sebelumnya aku mendiami kyoto selama 2 tahun, namun karna suatu hal aku diharuskan kembali ke Tokyo dan bersekolah disini. Jujur saja hari ini merupakan hari pertamku setelah pindah.

Aku pun turun menuju ke ruang makan, sesampainya diruang makan aku dapat melihat seorang perempuan paruh baya namun nampak terlihat masih muda sedang membaca sebuah buku dan sebuah gelas berisikan kopi berada disisinya.

" Ohayo, Obaa-sama." aku mengucapkan selamat pagi pada perempuan yang kupanggil obaa-sama itu. " Ohayo." balasnya dengan singkat tanpa memalingkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang ia pegang.

Karna itu merupakan sifat dari obaa-sama jadi aku lebih memilih langsung duduk dan memakan Sarapanku. " Hari ini adalah hari pertamamu masuk kesekolah setelah pindah dari Kyoto, jadi pastikan kau memberi kesan baik saat hari pertamamu."

Lagi-lagi ia bicara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku itu, obaa-sama memang selalu seperti ini, ia berkata bila kau memiliki waktu maka pergunakanlah waktu untuk belajar. Ia merupakan tipe orang yang sangat disiplin dalam hal belajar ataupun bekerja.

"Ha'i." hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan untuk menjawab perkataannya tadi. Ia pun akhirnya menutup buku yang sedari tadi ia baca dan kemudian menyantap sarapannya.

Acara sarapan ini berlangsung dengan hening, tidak salah satu dari kami yang mau mengeluarkan suara, sampai pada akhirnya ia angkat bicara.

" untu beberapa hari kedepan aku tidak dapat pulang karna ada perjalanan dinas, jadi pastikan kau menjaga sikapmu selama aku pergi, mengerti'kan?"

" Eh?.. H-ha'i." Aku menjawab pertanyaanya setelah berhenti sejenak memakan sarapanku. Beliau memang sering melakukan perjalanan dinas karna merupakan orang penting di kantornya.

Setelah selesai dengan Acara sarapannya. Aku pun segera mengambil tas punggung sekolah yabg berada disamping kursi tempat aku duduk sekarang.

" Ittekimasu." kataku sambil melangkah keluar ruangan dengan membawa tas punggung yang aku gendong.

"Itterasai." Balasnya sebelum aku keluar dari ruang makan.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan disepenjang terotoar kota untuk menuju ke sekolah baruku. Walaupun tadi aku diminta untuk diantar oleh supir pribadi obaa-sama, namun aku lebih memilih untuk berjalan kaki, selain menyehatkan badan, aku juga dapat sekalian melihat lihat keadaan Kota Tokyo.

" Heh... Teryata keadaan disini tidak jauh berbeda dengan di Kyoto." ujarku saat melihat keadaan disini tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kyoto. Namun jujur saja, aku lebih menyukai saat tempat tinggalku berada di kyoto... Waktu di Kyoto Aku tinggal bersama dengan Kouichiro jii-san, tepat 2 tahun yang lalu.

Aku menyukai orang itu, walau ia tampak sangat tegas dan disiplin, tapi sebenarnya ia adalah orang yang sangat baik dan mudah bergaul. Namun sekitar 4 bulan yang lalu, jii-san pindah ke Amerika.

Aku tidak tau alasanya, tapi obaa-sama bilang kalu kouichiro jii-san pindah karna ada urusan yang sangat penting, namun ia tidak memberitahuku urusan apa yang dihadapi oleh kouichirou jii-san. Namun yang aku yakini adalah Kouichirou jii-san pergi karna itu merupakan urusan yang sangat penting baginya.

Karna merasa sudah cukup melihat-lihat keadaan kota ini, aku pun mengeluarkan sebuah buku saku kecil dengan sampul coklat dari saku celana sebelah kanan. Setiap kata aku baca dengan teliti dan sekali-kali ada kata yang aku hafal.

 **TITTT!**

Namun entah karna akunya yang terlalu fokus pada buku itu atau takdirku yang sedang sial, dari arah kiri jalan yang sedang aku sebrangi sebuah mobil berwarna putih melesat tepat kearahku.

Dalam gerakan slowmotion Aku berusaha menghindar kebelakang bersamaan dengan mobil itu yang mengerem, namun sepertinya akuter lambat tatkala diriku terpental kebelakang setelah terhantam oleh kap depan mobil itu, walau tidak terlalu keras namun itu sudah cukup untuk membuatku membentur aspal.

" Apa kau baik-baik saja! " karna mendengar seseorang bertanya dari arah belakang, akupun berbalik untuk melihat orang yang bertanya itu. Saat itu dapat wajah seorang perempuan yang memiliki rambut berwarna orange-brownish Chest Nut dan mata berwarna Hazel.

Cantik, hanya itulah ungkapan yang bisa kukatakan dalam hati tentang penampilan perempuan ini. Namun terlihat kalau wajahnya sangat terkejut. " Ha'i... Daijo..bu..desu."

Padahal aku cuma mengatakan kata tidak apa-apa tapi entah kenapa kepalaku terasa sangat pusing dan akhirnya Aku tidak dapat menahan rasa pusing tersebut. Samar-samar aku dapat melihat kalau perempuan itu terlihat panik sebelum akhirnya pandanganku menjadi gelap.

 **END Flash Back**

 **Normal P.O.V**

Didalam ruangan yang serba puti dan bau obat-obatan yang khas, terbaringlah seorang remaja berumur 12 tahun diatas ranjang, rambut pirangnya tergelai pada bantal putih yang menopang kepalanya.

" Engh.." matanya bergerak-gerak tanda ia akan segera terbangun, setelah beberapa saat kemudian, perlahan matanya terbuka namun perlu melakukan beberapa kali kedipan untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan intensitas cahaya yang berada diruangan itu.

Pada akhirnya ia pun dapat membuka matanya, Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah langit-langit atap yang berwarna putih. Kemudian saat ia mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping ia dapat melihat sosok wanita yang tadi ia temui.

" Ohayo... Apa tidurmu nyenyak..?"

Karna tidak ada orang lain yang berada disekitarnya, jadi ia menyimpulkan bahwa ia lah yang sedang disapa. " Ha'i.." katanya sambil berusaha untu duduk. " Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri." Kata wanita itu sambil membantunya untuk mengambil posisi duduk. " Ano...saya sedang berada dimana ya? Dan juga, anda ini siapa." tanya remaja itu sopan. " Kau sekarang berada dirumah sakit... Watashi no namae Yuuki Asuna." ok, sekarang ia tahu bahwa dirinya kini berada dirumah sakit, dan wanita yang berada didepannya ini bernama Asuna atau orang yang tadi ia temui dijalan.

" Gomennasai...etto...Namae wa?." Asuna lupa menanyakan nama anak yang barus saja ia tabrak, dalam hati juga Asuna sangat penasaran apakah mungkin anak yang berada didepannya ini adalah dia.

" Domo, watashi no namae...Menma'desu." Sekilas terlihat raut kekecewaan dari wajah Asuna, ternyata ia bukan Naruto. Tapi ia masih yakin, karna ciri-ciri anak bernama Menma ini terlalu sulit bila dibilang hanya kebetulan.

Wajahnya, ekspresinya, matanya, rambutnya bahkan seluruh badanya terlalu mirip untuk disebut kebetulan. " Apa ada yang salah, Asuna-san?" Asuna tersadar dari lamunannya saat menma memamanggilnya. " T-tidak ada, o-ohya, Menma-kun sekarang berapa umurmu?" Asuna mengalihkan perhatian Menma padanya dengan cara bertanya. " huh..Etto.. Kalau tidak salah 12 tahun."

Asuna kembali termenung, umurnya sama persih dengan umur Naruto. Apa mungkin ia memang Naruto? Tidak-tidak bila ia memang Naruto pasti ia bernama Naruto. Tapi tetap saja, ia merasa kalau yang berada didepannya ini adalah Naruto.

" Menma-kun, Apa kau tinggal bersama orang tuamu?" Tanya kembali Asuna dan langsung dibalas gelengan pelan oleh Menma. " Aku tinggal bersama obaa-sama." Menma membenarkan Arti gelengannya tadi. " Heh.. Kenapa kamu tidak tinggal bersama dengan orang tua'mu? " selidik Asuna. Menma segera mengalihkan pangannya kearah lain. " Sumimasen, bisakah kita tidak mengungkit masalah ini." Pinta Menma dengan wajah menunduk. Asuna yang melihat ekspresi Menma jadi merasa tidak enak karna telah menyakan hal itu. Namun Menma segera mengangkat kembali kepalanya .

" Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa aku bisa sampai berada di Rumah Sakit?" tanya Menma sambil memegangi kepalanya yang dibalut perban melingkar disekitar pelipisnya. Asuna hanya bisa tersenyum miris. " Gomennasai... Sebenarnya tadi aku menyetir dengan ceroboh... Hahaha."

Naruto melongo tidak percaya, ia hampir saja euh bukan, ia celaka karna kecerobohan seseorang dalam mengemudi, Hell no. " Asuna-san... Lain kali tolong hati-hati." tegasnya yang membuat Asuna tersenyum malu dinasihati oleh seorang Anak usia 12 tahun.

" Ha'i."

Merekapun kembali berbincang-bincang, sesekali Asuna memandangi Anak ini dengan seksama, Menma merupakan Anak yang sopan dan juga disoplin, cara bahasanya, tinggi nada bicaranya, dan yang membuat Asuna tertarik Adalah ekspresi Flat Facenya. Entah kenapa ia sangat merasa Familiar dengan ekspresi Menma yang satu itu.

"...suna."

"...suna-san."

"...Asuna-san."

Asuna tersendak kaget dari lamunanya saat Menma memanggil-manggil namanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

" Ada apa Asuna-san." tanya Menma dengan wajah Flat Facenya. " Maaf, Aku tadi melamun... Ano, Menma-kun Apa kau tidak mempunyai jadwal lain Hari ini." Kata Asuna mengalihkan topik pembicaraan

" Etto... Hari ini... Mungkin terus belajar didalam kamar."

"Hahahahaha..." Naruto terheran-heran, Apa baru saja ia membuat sebuah lelucon sampai membuat Asuna tertawa terbahak-bahak begitu?.

" Ano...apa aku mengatakan hal yang lucu?" tanya Menma pada Asuna yang kini mulai bisa mengontrol tawanya.

" Maaf Menma-kun, tapi jadwalmu itu benar-benar lucu."

" Apanya Yang lucu?" tanya penasaran Menma pada Naruto. " Dengar ya, belajar itu bagus, tapi kau juga tidak boleh terlalu berlebihan dalam belajar, kamu itu masih sangat muda jadi kamu juga harus bisa bersosial dengan teman-teman seumuran dengan mu."

Ceramah Asuna seperti seorang ibu yang menasihati Anaknya. " Tapi obaa-sama bilang kalau aku punya waktu luang lebih baik dipakai untuk belajar." bantah Menma, Asuna yang mendengar hal itu hanya dapat menghela nafas, ia benar-benar takjub pada anak ini.

" pasti obaa-sama mu orangnya disiplin sekali ya." kata Asuna membayangkan bagaimana kehidupan Menma dalam tekanan disiplin tingkat tinggi.

" Ha'i, ia memang sangat disiplin." Menma membenarkan perkataan Asuna tadi. Ok rasanya hal tersebut memang tidak terlalu aneh mengingat sikap Menma yang bisa dibilang sangat sopan, kemungkinan orang yang sudah mendidik anak ini memiliki tingkat kedisiplinan yang sangat tinggi.

Setelah beberapa lama mereka mengobrol, Dokter yang memeriksa naruto datang dari balik pintu masuk ruang pasien. Ia melakukan pengecekan pada luka dikepala dan detak jantung Menma.

Setelah selesai memeriksa keadaan Menma, Dokter itu mengatakan tidak ada hal serius pada luka yang didapat Menma, tentu hal itu membuat Asuna bernafas sangat lega. Dokter pun mengatakan bahwa Menma sudah oleh pulang sekarang. Dan tentu saja Menma buru-buru bangun dari ranjangnya untuk segera meninggalkan Rumah Sakit dan kembali kerumah nya.

Namun Asuna menghalangi langkahnya.

" Ada apa, Asuna-san?"

" Menma-kun, Bisa kau ikut denganku, ada hal yang sangat penting."

" Heh?apa itu.."

" Nanti kau akan tau sendiri."

" Tapi-"

" Sudah ikut saja dulu.."

Dan pada akhirnya Asuna menarik tangan Menma yang sedikit diberi plester pada bagian jari-jarinya. Setelah Asuna menyelesaikan urusan registrasi menma, ia mengajak menma untuk menaiki mobil White BMW miliknya. Awalnya Menma enggan untuk naik, namun karna Asuna terus memaksanya ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

Setelag beberapa lama kemudian, Mobil BMW Putih yang ada Asuna dan Menma didalamnya memasuki sebuah pekarangan rumah didaerah Tokyo. Gerbangnya yang setinggi 3 meter dan halaman rumah yang bisa dibilang luas itu sukses membuat mata Menma melotot Takjub.

Itu rumah sederhana tapi begitu mewah. Yang sangat besar dan berkelas dengan 2 tingkatan lantai ditambah 1 lantai untuk loteng, sepertinya.

Jangan katakan!

Jangan katakan kalau rumah ini adalah kediaman milik Asuna, oh ayolah rasanya ia punya firasat kalau ia akan disuruh atau lebih tepatnya diseret masuk oleh Asuna.

" Saa.. Silahkan masuk." Asuna yang sudah keluar dari Mobilnya langsung mengajak mengajak Menma untuk memasuki kediamannya. Hah.. Sebenarnya ada urusan penting apa sih sampai harus masuk kerumahnya segala?

" M-maaf mengganggu." dengan Kaku menma masuk kedalam rumah Asuna. Ia kemudian melepas sepatunya dan mengganti alas kakinya dengan sebuah sandal rumah khas jepang yang sudah diambilkan oleh Asuna.

" Tidak perlu sekaku itu... Tidak ada orang lain dirumah ini kok."

" H-Ha'i."

Walau dibilang begitu naruto tetap saja gugup karna ini kali pertamanya bertamu kerumah orang lain tanpa didampingi oleh neneknya Kyoko.

" Anggap saja rumah sendiri." Kata Asuna sambil mendorong-dorong menma yang masih saja terlihat Kaku. Ia kemudian menyuruh Menma untuk duduk beristirahat diruang tamu sementara ia berjalan kearah ruangannya.

" Hah..." Naruto mendesah pelan, kemudian ia menyentuh perban yang berada dikepalanya. Sejujurnya ia masih merasa pusing setelah keluar dari rumah sakit itu. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk memejamkan sejenak matanya.

" Menma-kun, bisakah kau kemari sebentar." Menma segera membuka kembali matanya tatkala ia mendengar Asuna memanggil namanya dari arah dapur. Ia pun segera melangkah kedapur memenuhi panggilan Asuna.

" Apa ada yang bisa kubantu Asuna-san..."

" Nee menma-kun, Mana yang lebih bagus, Kalkun atau Ayam?"

Tanya Asuna sambil memegang Daging kalkun ditangan kanannya dan Ayam disebelah kirinya. Asuna sekarang memakai pakaian santai berwarna putih dengan celemek berwarna pink yang ia gunakan.

Sekilas Menma memperhatikan kedua daging itu. Dan sekarang ia dapat melihat seluruh komposisi yang terkandung dalam kedua buah daging itu. Semua terlihat bagi mata Menma.

" Eto... Saya lebih menyarankan daging kalkun karna Kandungan kalori, protein, dan lemak pada kalkun dan ayam hampir sama. Daging dada lebih tinggi protein dan rendah lemak dibanding daging paha. Secara berurutan, ayam dan kalkun memiliki 110 dan 111 kalori, 1% dan 2% lemak, serta 46% dan 49% dari kebutuhan protein harian.

Bagian paha ayam dan kalkun mengandung lemak 6% dan 4%, serta protein 40% dari kebutuhan harian. Pada paha kalkun terdapat 108 kalori, sedangkan paha ayam 120 kalori."

Asuna melongo taksub mendengar semua penjelasan detail Menma tentang perbandingan kualitas kedua daging yang sedang ia pegang saat ini. Hebat sekali ia bisa mengetahui kandungan yang terdapat pada bahan masakan.

" Sugoi Menma-kun... Kenapa kau bisa sampai tau semua itu." kata Asuna sambil meletakan kedua daging yang ia pegang keatas Nampan yang terdapat diatas meja memasak miliknya.

" Hmmp... Rata-rata Pada Hari Thanks Giving semua orang akan memasak Kalkun sebagai hidangan utama, karna penasaran kenapa hal tersebut terjadi, saya kemudian menyelidiki kandungan Protein,Kalori dan lemak yang terdapat pada daging kalkun dan ayam... Saya pikir kelebihan daging kalkun lah yang membuatnya jadi menu utama dalam thanks giving, namun teryata itu cuma tradisi yang diturunkan dari bangsa indian keturunan Asli orang Amerika."

Asuna sweet drop saat mendengar cerita panjang kali lebar Menma. Ia pun segera menyuruh menma menunggu diruang makan sedangkan ia menyiapkan masakan dengan bahan utama Kalkun.

* * *

Setelah beberapa lama memasak Akhirnya Asuna telah selesai menyediakan makanan. Dan disinalah mereka Asuna dan Menma sedang berada didepan meja makan yang dipenuhi oleh hidangan yang Asuna buat. Wah ini sih seperti mau ada perayaan.

" Silahkan... Tidak perlu sungkan."

" T-Tidak usa-"

 **Kruyukkk!**

Oke sekarang menma sudah tidak dapat memberikan Alasan lagi, wajahnya memerah menahan malu atas bunyi perut yang bentrok ingin diisi.

" Kamu itu tidak mendapat Asupan makanan selama kurang lebih 10 jam, jadi wajar saja'kan kalau kamu lapar." Kata Asuna tersenyum sambil mengalaskan semangkuk Nasi dan menyodorkannya pada Menma.

" S-sumimasen, Ittadakimasu." dengan ragu Menma menerima semangkuk nasi yang disodorkan Asuna. Dan saat pertama kali ia memasukan Nasi dan lauknya...

"E-enak." hanya itulah kata yang bisa menma keluarkan. Ia kemudian dengan lahap menyantap makanannya.

Sementara itu Asuna hanya terlihat memperhatikan Menma makan. Ia tak ingin makan, tapi... Melihat menma melahap semua makanannya membuat hatinya Sangat senang.

Seperti, Seperti sesuatu yang telah lama ia inginkan, memasak, untuk seorang Anak. Tanpa ia sadari, Asuna ternyata tengah tersenyum bahagia, senyuman yang telah lama hilang.

" Gochisousama." Asuna menyodorkan teh hangat yang baru ia tuang sesaat setelah menma selesai makan. " Arigatou." dan dengan senang hati diterima oleh menma.

" Oh ya Asuna-san, Apa Asuna-san tinggal sendirian Disini?" tanya naruto pada Asuna yang sibuk membereskan piring kotor yang berada diatas meja makan.

" Tidak, Aku sudah menikah kok." balas Asuna tersenyum simpul.

" Heeh... Maaf sebelumnya, Apa kalian sudah punya Anak?" Asuna menghentikan kegiatannya, ia terdiam untuk sesaat mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

" Ummu, kami memiliki seorang Anak laki-laki... Tapi itu 9 tahun yang." kata Asuna dengan nada lirih diakhir kalimat.

" Heh?" Menma mulai merasa kalau ini bukanlah cerita yang bagus untuk diungkit.

" 9 tahun yang lalu ia pergi,erg lebih tepih tepatnya diambil oleh neneknya... Beliau mengatakan bahwa aku tidak diperbolehkan untuk menemuinya selama beberapa tahun dengan alasan mencerahkan masa depanya... Tapi setelah beberapa tahun berlalu Aku masih belum bisa bertemu dengannya lagi."

Haduh teryata benar firasat menma, ini bukanlah cerita yang bagus untuk diungkit. Bisa-bisanya ia melontarkan pertanyaan yang membuat mental seseorang terguncang seperti ini.

" Gomennasai, saya tidak bermaksud membuat anda sedih." sesal menma.

" Tidak apa-apa... Selain itu umurnya sekarang pasti sama dengan mu jadi kamu aku maafkan." untunglah Asuna terlihat tidak sedih lagi yang lantas membuat menma tersenyum lega.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa lama mengobrol, menma'pun memutuskan untuk segera pamit mengingat waktu yang sudah semakin sore. Ia pun segera mengambil tasnya dan kemudian memohon pamit pada Asuna.

" Apa benar kamu tidak mau aku antar?" tanya Asuna pada Menma yang sudah berada didepan gerbang masuk Asuna.

" Tidak apa-apa, Dari sini saya hanya perlu naik bis sampai 2 halte, kemudian menaiki monorail menuju kedaerah Shibuya. Setelah itu saya cuma perlu waktu 15 menit untuk sampai dirumah."

Tolak halus menma sambil mengutarakan alasannya. Ni anak pinter banget dalam berbicara.

" Terimakasih untuk hari ini Asuna-san..."

Setelah mengucapkan salam dan membungkik hormat, menma Akhirinya beranjak pergi meninggalkan rumah itu. Sementara Asuna sendiri sedang melambaykan tangannya mengantar kepergian menma dengan senyum yang kini selalu terpampang diwajahnya, Ia pun akhirnya masuk kedalam rumah.

 **~~••~~**

Entah sejak kapan Kazuto memacu mobilnya dengan cepat. Hari ini ia merasa sangat tidak tenang baik dalam perkerjaan maupun keluarga. Namun hal yang paling ia khawatirkan saat ini adalah Istrinya, Kirigaya Asuna. Ia merasa sangat khawatir padanya, kekhawatirannya saat ini tidak seperti biasanya.

Rasanya seperti... Seperti telah terjadi sesuatu padanya. Dan setiap kali ia memikirkannya tanpa disadari kalau ia telah mengendarai mobil melebihi batas kecepatan maksimal. Peduli amat kalau nanti ia ditilang, karna saat ini prioritasnya adalah Asuna.

.

.

.

Setelah sekian lama mengemudi, Kazuto akhirnya sampai dipekarangan rumahnya, ia memarkinkan mobil yang tadi ia kendarai digarasi rumah yang berada disamping kanan rumah mewahnya.

Dengan cepat Kazuto berjalan menuju kedepan pintu rumahnya. Dapat ia lihat kalau lampu rumahnya menyala, tidak biasanya... Apa jangan-jangan!

 **Ceklek!**

"Asuna!" ia sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya saat memasuki rumah. Dan yang ia lihat hanyalah ruang tengah yang sepi, hal itu lantas membuat Kazuto menundukan wajahnya.

" Ara Kazuto-kun, Okaerinasai."

" Hah?"

Dengan cepat Kazuto mengangkat kepalanya saat ia mendengar suara orang yang sangat ia cintai dari arah depannya. Dan saat kepalanya menghadap kedepan, ia melihat sosok wanita cantik berambut Orange-brownish Chestnut dengan warna mata hazel dan mengenakan pakaian santai berupa atasan kaos panjang yang agak longgar berwarna cream dan bawahan Berupa rok panjang sampai mata kaki berwarna hitam sedang berdiri didepannya dengan senyuman selamat datang yang tidak ia lihat selama 9 tahun.

" A-Asuna.."

" Ha'i, Kazuto-.."

 **Grep!**

Tanpa aba-aba Kazuto memeluk Asuna dengan sangat erat. Perasaannya terasa sangat bahagia karna sudah sangat lama ia tidak disambut oleh senyuman hangat san Istri, terlebih ia dapat melihat raut ceria dari wajah Asuna yang dulu selalu murung bahkan tidak pernah menunjukan emosinya.

Asuna yang mulanya terkejut akhirnya membalas pelukan Kazuto dengan hangat. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus rambut belakang Kazuto.

" Gomenne Kazuto-kun, selama ini aku terus-terusan murung yang secara tidak langsung membuatmu sedih." kata Asuna sambil terus mengelus rambut Kazuto.

" Tidak, Asuna... Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf karna ketidakmampuanku lah yang membuat menjadi begini... Maaf."

" Tidak apa-apa kok. Setelah sekian lama Akhirnya Aku sadar, Kalau dimanapun ia sekarang berada, aku yakin ia akan kembali pada kita."

" Ha'i itu pasti..."

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: Hello minna-san, saya kembali dengan chapter kedua dari Fic saya yang satu ini. Bagaimana pendapat kalian, bagus?jelek?seru?bosan? Silahkan ungkapkan pendapat kalian pada kolom review agar membantu saya untuk memperbaiki segala kesalahan dalam fic ini.

Bila kalian beranggapan kalau fic ini lebih masuk ke drama ya tidak bisa disangkal saya cuma menulis apa yang terlintas diotak saya :t. Bagian Adventure Naruto akan dimulai pada chapter depannya.

Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa saya sampaikan. See you later at the next chap.


End file.
